"SpectroMagic" Parade
"SpectroMagic" Parade was a former evening parade at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort. SpectroMagic was a Nighttime Parade presented in The Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort. It was introduced in 1991 as part of the park's 20th anniversary celebrations, replacing the Main Street Electrical Parade. The Story The parade is about Mickey Mouse, along with the SpectroMagic Spectromen, who together create the power of SpectroMagic. After the first part of the Parade with Mickey Mouse and the SpectroMagic Spectromen, the parade then takes you though five different themes: # "The Worlds of Music from the Silly Symphonies" # "The Wonder of Sleeping Beauty's Garden" # "The Fantasy of The Little Mermaids Ocean" # "The Imagination of Fantasia" # "And The World of Dreams in a Grand Disney Cavalcade" History * Original Run: October 1, 1991 – May 21, 1999 * Secondary Run: April 2, 2001 – June 4, 2010 * Opening Announcement: "Welcome to the splendor, the spectacle, the sparkling sensation, where the romance, the comedy, and the thrill of Disney fantasies come to electric life. And now, the Magic Kingdom proudly presents, in a million points of musical light, the magic worlds of Disney...in SpectroMagic!" * Closing Announcement: "So long! From Jiminy Cricket... in SpectroMagic!"3 The Parade lineup consists of 24 Units. Throughout the 17 years of running nightly at the Magic Kingdom, the SpectroMagic Parade has had various combinations of lineups. These range from different characters in different locations throughout the parade, to whole units being in a different order. The soundtrack was released as its own album, rather than being featured on the Walt Disney World Official Album. Parade Units * SpectroMagic Trumpeters Units * SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (1) * SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (2) * SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (3) * SpectroMagic Whirly-Ball Unit (4) * SpectroMagic Title Unit * SpectroMagic Mickey Mouse's Unit * Silly Symphonies Unit * Sleeping Beauty's Garden Unit 1 * Sleeping Beauty's Garden Unit 2 * Sleeping Beauty's Garden Unit 3 * Giant Fish Unit * School of Fish Unit * Ursula Unit * The Little Mermaid Unit * Whirly Fish Unit (Grey Color) * Whirly Fish Unit (Orange Color) * Fantasia Opening Unit * Bacchus Unit * Diana Unit * Chernabog Unit * First Finale Unit * Carousel Unit * Second Finale Unit Disney Characters With 45+ Disney Characters, 14 Spectromen, and 8 Butterflies, this Parade demands over 65+ Performers every night. * Mickey Mouse * Roger Rabbit Run * Genie Run * Goofy * Golden Harp and the Beanstalk * Chip * Dale * Fauna * Flora * Merryweather * Ursula * Ariel * King Triton * Ostriches (x5) Fantasia * Pluto * Big Bad Wolf * Br'er Bear * Br'er Fox * Fifer Pig * Fiddler Pig * Practical Pig * Jaq * Gus * Prince Charming * Cinderella * Alice * White Rabbit * The Queen of Hearts * Mary Poppins * Peter Pan * Smee * Snow White * Grumpy * Doc * Bashful * Sneezy * Sleepy * Happy * The Evil Queen * Captain Hook * Dopey * Pinocchio * Geppetto * Donald Duck * Minnie Mouse * Pluto (sometimes) * Chernabog Gallery Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Entertainment Category:Walt Disney World Category:Night parades Category:Parades